


M开头的学弟一点都不M（丸雏）

by yuyu940



Category: kj8 band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940
Kudos: 10





	M开头的学弟一点都不M（丸雏）

“好了， 请新同学介绍一下自己。”戴眼镜的老师轻轻拍拍男生的背部。

新人还未说话，下面的同学便已经有交头换耳的窃窃私语了。讲台上和老师并肩的男生微笑地扫视了一圈下面，最后视线落在那个熟悉的面容片刻后，才开始道出自己的姓名。

“大家好，我是maruyama ryuhei。汉字是这样写的。”他拾起粉笔，转过身在黑板上书写着白色的字。

粉笔落在板子上，敲出咚咚咚闷闷的声音。待他重新回过头站在老师旁，露出身后的板书、

端庄秀丽的，四个大字——  
丸山隆平。

“——请多指教。”  
他的嘴角又拉开了些许。  
看上去，是个爱笑的人。

下课后，班主任招手让村上过来。他心里隐隐猜到老师所为何事。

“村上君，丸山君的事情请你多照顾些。毕竟你是班长，而且原先，你们就是一个学校的吧。”果不其然。

村上是在半年前分化的。身量明明颀长消瘦，长相也是偏女性那一挂，穿着私服走在街头被人误会是女孩子也不是两三次的事儿了。众人都以为他顶多就是个beta，却又偏偏分化成了ALPHA。  
之后他又在大众的烁烁目光之下，离开了原先的高中，昂首挺胸地去了专门为少数人而建立的杰尼斯学院。杰尼斯以培养精英著名，毕业生后来绝大多数成为了政界、商界、军方的顶梁骨。  
不过学校里面只有两种属性，除了ALPHA就是OMEGA，在国内，几乎所有的A和O都以能进入这所学校为荣。  
这同时也意味着，不是所有的ALPHA和OMEGA都能入学的。

村上有些复杂地，回头望向丸山。  
正在和同学聊天的丸山察觉到他的视线，微转过去对他露出了个笑容。

“这里就是食堂，一日三餐都是免费，晚上九点到十点还会提供宵夜。”

村上领着丸山逛了一圈校园，来到学生食堂的时候，里面的人已经不少了。不过扛不住学校有钱，学生数量又不多，虽说人不少，但却还是有空的位置供他们坐。

食堂是自助餐形式，村上挑了猪扒饭和味增汤，丸山则捧了他爱吃的炸鸡和白米饭回来。面对面的两人默默开始吃起自己的午餐。

“不过，真没想到你这家伙会是ALPHA啊，整天笑眯眯的，软得不行。”村上忽然抬头。

丸山笑了笑：“我们当初也以为信酱你会是个OMEGA啊，和toma在一起不是还被误以为是他女朋友吗？”

村上咀嚼的肌肉慢了几拍，嘴里的猪扒差点咽不下去。瞪着对面的人，却苦于一手捧了碗一手持筷子没法出手好好教训一番，只能用眼睛发泄自己的不满。

“......吃你的饭......”

丸山噗嗤一声：“我吃完了。”  
他一看，餐具里还真的吃得干干净净连渣都没剩下，就差掏个手帕还是纸巾出来擦擦嘴角，或者拿根牙签剔剔牙了。  
混账，忘记丸山吃饭很快了。

“不过信酱——”

“嗯？”  
对面的丸山还真的从口袋里掏出块手帕，隔了一张桌子村上都闻到上面熏过香的味道。

“你穿这身制服真好看。”

他擦擦嘴后，笑着对村上这么说。  
眼睛弯成个半月，苹果肌又浮在颧骨处，嘴角边现出两个浅浅的小酒窝。

都差点忘记了，这家伙笑起来是这个样子了。

村上心情复杂地低下头，重新慢条斯理地解决自己的猪排。  
不过就是比丸山隆平慢了那么一点。

等到他抬头再一次端详对面的丸山。

从前那瘦削的身板是从什么时候起抽高长开的呢？  
比自己要宽阔的肩膀，撑起了和自己身上一样的深色双排扣制服。  
比自己要挺拔的身长，即使着了这长款的外套也丝毫不显累赘。  
就连那握住餐具的双手都似乎要比自己大上半圈了。

村上在心里叹了一口气，既有些落寞，又有些欣喜。  
从前那个跟在自己身后像团化不开的棉花糖一样甜甜的小男孩到底是从什么时候长大。

“maru也，非常适合这身制服哦。”  
村上有些无可奈何地望着他，终于露出一个赞许的笑容。

丸山看着他，像是等了他这句话许久，脸上也漾起笑。

被表扬了。  
真开心。

他们就读的是全寄宿学校，没什么重大事情的话，基本只能在学校待到放寒暑假才会回家。不过这个没什么好抱怨的，宿舍是两人一间房，大小比起普通同龄人的卧室要宽敞，有各自的书柜衣橱写字桌，甚至有独立的卫浴。公用的部分有厨房餐厅、休息室、健身房、自习室、和媒体室。

放学后村上领着丸山去见他未来的室友。

咚咚。

“来了！”

开门的是个帅哥。这是丸山的第一印象。  
直到这个帅哥一只手撑在门边，眼睛里隐隐暗送秋波似的无比轻佻地和村上搭话。

“原来是信酱啊，想我了？”

轻浮！

村上看来却是免疫了。他微微一笑，往比自己高出不少的轻浮家伙头顶轻轻一拍。

“忠儿，别闹了。我是来给你介绍你的新室友。”  
说罢往旁边退一步，让提着行李包的丸山出现在二人面前。

“这位是我们班新来的同学，叫丸山隆平。”

“诶——我一个人明明住得好好的......”大仓毫不掩饰脸上的不满，尾音令人厌烦地长长拖开。

丸山撇撇嘴好似不耐烦，却还是微笑地伸出手：“你好，我是丸山隆平。”

丸山比村上高出大半个头。大仓却又比丸山高出半个头。  
他安静地昂起头，微微垂着视线打量他的新室友，仿佛在观察什么一样。好一会，才慢悠悠地握住丸山的手。

“大仓忠义。”

讨厌的家伙。  
二人不约而同地腹议。

村上倒没看出二人的暗中较劲。他和横山第一次见面可没有这么亲切地握手，虽然他们两第一次见面不是作为宿友来着。看着两个某种程度上他亲眼目睹成长起来的孩子这么和蔼可亲地相处着，在他心里只觉倍感欣慰。

“那，我先走啦。忠儿你多多照顾一下maru，他才刚来。”

大仓和丸山笑容可掬地送走了村上，关上门后那两张笑脸却立马冷了下来。

村上松了口气，回到自己的宿舍。  
他的室友已经回去了，而且很显然连澡都洗完了。

横山耷拉着未干的头发，啜着牛奶问他：“带新生去了？”

村上点点头，回他一个笑：“嗯，而且那人yoko也认识哦。”

听到这话，横山也提起了兴趣。本来他和村上来这里之前就是一个学校的，这么说，想来新人也该是他以前的校友了。毕竟两人交集的朋友圈也就那么一点大。

“诶，谁？户君？Yasu？”

他摇摇头：“是maru哦。”

横山用搭在颈上的毛巾缓缓抹了把头发，半晌才回话：“那家伙也分化成ALPHA了啊......”

“就是说啊，”村上从衣柜里捡出睡衣，忽然想到了什么，拉开嘴角涌出了笑意，“真好啊，大家又能在一起了。要是亮和yasu他们也分成ALPHA就好了。”

横山转头看着他在笑的侧脸，却仿佛没有听见他的话。

“......偏偏去了hina你的班上啊......”

“唔?你说什么？”村上没有听清他小声自言自语。

“我说，你最好小心一些。”

圆溜溜的眼睛眨了眼。  
“为什么？”

“maru那家伙，很危险哦。”

“很危险？”村上的眉间皱出一个川字，“什么意思？”

横山对着一脸无辜好奇的他哑口无言。  
总不能说他看你的眼神和我看你的眼神一样不怀好意吧。

白皮室友在心里烦躁地啧了一下。

“......没什么。”

村上看着他半阴不晴的侧影，耸耸肩走进了浴室。

横山的话很快被村上抛诸脑后，倒不如说压根都没怎么被他听进心里才对。  
丸山花了不长的时间就俘虏了同学们的欢心。村上对这种状况完全不意外，虽然一开始有些怕生，但是丸山这个人其实很温柔，又很有趣。在从前就是这样，只要有maru在的地方气氛总是活跃而愉快的，基本上，他没见过有人讨厌这家伙的。

除了人际关系，学习上也渐入佳境了。

杰尼斯里面没有如普通学校那样分成低年级和高年级，而是像跆拳道钢琴之类的，无论你入学多久，只要过了考试就能升级。而整个学校只有两种等级。诸如他们这种学生，被统称为JR，在各个考试里合格之后便能晋升为杰尼斯。那之后基本就能确定，会成为某行某业里炙手可热的资源。不用等到毕业，自然会有相关的企业或是政府部门来邀请入职。

是所A和O挤破脑袋都想进来的学校。  
当然，这制度有一个坏处便是，并非所有的JR都能迎来成为杰尼斯毕业的那一刻。像是村上他们班里，甚至有一个已经待了十二年的JR。

村上本人已经确定了，会参加下一轮，在一个月后举行的升级试。

“诶——那如果合格了之后，信酱就会离开吗？”  
下一节是格斗课，二人正在移动课室的途中。听到村上的解说，丸山有些惊讶。

“唔......还是在杰尼斯里面啊，不过不会和maru一个教室了。杰尼斯有另外专用的区域。”说起这话的时候，村上的脸上洋溢着满满自信的笑。他有信心，自己能通过这次考试。

丸山瞥了眼他的侧脸，默不作声地回过头。  
村上见状拍拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“不用紧张啦，我觉得maru也会很快成为杰尼斯啦。再说了，忠儿说他不会这么快参加考试，你们还是可以作伴的。”

这节格斗课练习了柔道。  
村上一手抓住对方的肩膀，一手抓在腰带，第三次把丸山隆平用过肩摔甩在了软垫上。

“好、痛......”迫不得已躺着的丸山发出了悲惨的叫痛声，alpha的体能可不是假的。即便他也是个A,，连着被同样是A的村上摔了三次还是很要命的。他软坐在软垫上，皱眉抬眼看着居高临下的村上。

终于于片刻后顶着众人包括老师村上君就是这么强你输了很正常诸如此类理所当然而又富含怜悯的目光，撑着膝盖颤悠悠地重新站了起来。

面前，授课老师握住村上的一只手腕，高高举起来。

“村上君胜利——”

去食堂的路上时，丸山还是一副萎靡不振的低落模样。静静地走在他身侧的村上忽而用手肘顶顶他：“快看。”  
丸山这才察觉到今天的校园比平时嘈杂不少。视线移过去，便知道了原因。总是隔开ALPHA和OMEGA的那道墙，西侧那足有一个半他高的双扇门居然打开了。之前从没见过的和他们年纪仿若的孩子们正在老师的指挥下鱼贯走进了属于ALPHA的区域。

不必肉眼亲看，但凭那股味道，他都能知道，那是一群OMEGA。

“......好香......的味道呢......”丸山忍不住深嗅一口飞翔在空气中气味，脚下甚至不受控制地向他们的方向挪开了步子。脑子里浑浑噩噩，只有一个念头——  
就是靠过去，如同向日葵跟着太阳，完全是出于生理性的不由自主。

脑子上挨了一记巴掌，丸山这才拨云见日般地清醒过来。  
视野里被村上那张严肃而不满的脸庞给占据了。

“你这小子！虽然现在身体机能好多了，可精神力还远远不够啊！”

丸山眨眨眼，一时觉得方才呼吸似乎被屏蔽了。心脏宛如活过来一样，咚咚地重新跃动起来。

他看看四周，发现除了自己之外，在被警备员隔开的ALPHA之中也不乏若他一样被迷得神志不清的学生。要不是被警备员拦下来，就是和丸山一样，有身边的人提醒他们。  
直到现在，他才意识到刚才想做什么。脸颊连同脑袋因为羞耻一下子唰地就红得仿佛烫熟的虾。就算不断重复道歉也难以驱赶的惭愧。

村上装出猥琐大叔的样子，手指来回摸着下巴并不存在的胡子坏笑地盯着他：“不用不好意思啦。毕竟Alpha会被Omega引诱是天性，更何况，刚刚有几个小恶魔故意泄漏信息素了。”

Alpha的信息素会压制Omega，理所当然，Omega的信息素也能诱惑Alpha。  
不远处有老师对着几个Omega神态严肃地说了什么，可爱的Omega笑嘻嘻地应答，随后又很快地趁老师不注意的时候冲着如丸山一样大梦初醒的Alpha学生做了个得意的鬼脸。幸好他没有离得很近，在前面的Alpha想必更受影响吧。

然而即便丸山现在能记起这一点，却也还是不免为刚刚的失态而难过——看看身边的村上，毫无动摇，仿佛......

仿佛他不是个Alpha似的。  
丸山的心忽而漏了一拍。

“O......Omega的学生为什么来这里啊？”像是想到了不该想的事情，丸山连忙抛出个话题转移自己的注意力。

现在他们又重新朝食堂那边走去了。  
村上像是动画片里的场景一样，举起一根指头在给丸山解说。

“maru知道的吧，JR合格后，就是杰尼斯了，然后再修够相应的专业课学分就能毕业对吧。”

得到丸山的回答后，村山满意地笑着点点头，接着讲下去。

“在成为杰尼斯的时候，除了拼命地完成专业课，其实还有一件非常重要的事情？”

忽而转过来的双眸中流转着一簇不息的光亮软软地跃动，似乎在催促丸山。  
丸山心里好笑，却又配合地摆出一副困惑又好奇的表情看着他：“重要的事情？”

村上的笑脸凑到他鼻尖的速度太快了。  
快得让丸山差点忘记呼吸了。

“——当然是结婚啊！”

“结......婚？”完全是无意识地反问。

“唔——有点像是相亲节目吧。成为杰尼斯后会定期举办聚会之类的，结束后，如果有愿意和这个杰尼斯结番的Omega，可以提出申请。之后只要双方都同意就能结婚了。”

他又晃晃竖起来的指头补充：“当然啦，偶尔还会有毕业了还没结婚的。但是啊，因为能进这个学校的Omega都是些家境优渥的学生，大部分的Alpha还是很乐意早早成婚的。不仅对自己的将来提供些便利，而且对方也是难得的优秀伴侣，很不错对吧！”

“......除却这个之外，为了给大家提供更多的了解机会，在jr时期，也会定期举行一些类似才艺表演的比赛。场地则会互相交换，Omega的表演在Alpha的活动区域，而Alpha则会去Omega的地盘。”

耳朵里依然乱糟糟地萦绕着村上说出结婚时的声音。  
后者之后说了些什么，丸山其实没有太听得进去。不过是根据些支离破碎的单词组织起来罢了。

“......那，信酱......有什么目标吗？”村上来这里已经半年了，约莫，已经看过Omega的什么才艺表演了。

村上的眼睛忽然亮了几分，嘴唇抿成一条线看得出来是在憋笑。

“是有那么个觉得不错的孩子。”

“诶......是个怎么样的人？”

“之前的一个厨艺比赛里，做了好吃的肉料理。和大部分柔柔弱弱的Omega不一样，会潜水，是个户外派的女孩子。在我上场的剑道比赛时还很活泼地在台下喊加油。我觉得还挺......可爱的。”  
说到后面时，他的嘴角已经翘了起来。  
丸山仔细听他的话，很快就发现了——  
关于外貌的优点他一句都没有提。比起一时为外表所吸引的冲动不一样，村上是真的觉得那个孩子可以作为结婚对象。

村上略显不满的叫唤让他回过神来。转头一看，这人的双颊已经像水獭一样满满地鼓起来，双目中的亮光倒是如常地恬静。

“......好歹也给点反应吧！”

他静静地用眼神触碰他，却还是没能作出反应。

不是他不想说。  
而是他完全，不知道应该说点什么。

声音突然隐遁在他的喉间，如同浩瀚宇宙里的一颗星星，叫人找不着。

若是村上是个Omega就好了。  
他们也许就有机会，名正言顺的在一起了。

望着变得有些生气的村上的脸，丸山在心里暗暗祈祷着——  
真希望会发生像是Omega假装Alpha这样的漫画情节。

下午他被村上拉着去看了Omega的烹饪比赛。各式各样的香味直钻鼻间，却也没有让好吃的丸山的胃口调动起来。

轮到某个孩子的料理被端上裁判席时，身边的村上如幼童一样拉动他的衣袖。

“就是这孩子！怎么样怎么样！”  
丸山看了看因为兴奋而双目闪动柔光的他，再抬头瞥了眼等待审查的Omega。

过肩的茶色长发，从中段开始至尾端微微的大卷。  
眼睛是眼睛，鼻子是鼻子，嘴巴是嘴巴。

仅此而已。  
不过如此。

晴朗的黄昏下，学生们散漫地走回宿舍。Omega的学生在半小时前已经回去他们专属的活动区域了，只是有份观赛的年轻Alpha们身上还残留着与那些未来有可能发展为爱恋关系的对象见面的激动。

留着和尚头的木下同学正侃侃而谈今日那个夺了冠军的井原同学。后者不仅仅是因为这次比赛得了奖才引起注意的，那可是即便在这届的Omega排行榜里面也叫得上号的人物。  
父亲家几代身居高官，母亲家是商业钜子，人长得好看，脾性听说也是一等一的好，除却日常学科成绩，也是精通好几门才艺的才女。说是大部分Alpha的理想对象也不为过

可很显然，丸山并不在这大部分之中。聊着聊着众人的目光偶尔投向他询问如何的时候，得到的回应只是“嘛嘛”、“不错呢”、“这样吗”诸如此类的敷衍。

村上附耳倾听其他同伴，笑着点点头应和后，随即悄悄用手肘小力撞撞整个下午魂不守舍的丸山。

“你干嘛呢？Omega里的NO.1到你嘴里听着好像和路边的一朵花一样。”

两人稍稍落后些，和其他人拉开了距离。

“没什么……”他条件反射地迅速回答。

丸山紧促眉头的视线有些哀伤。他在茜色的夕阳下静静地睐了村上好半会，最后还是默默地低下头，复又说了一句：“......没什么......”

村上没再追问下去：“是吗......”  
但是步子正要迈开的时候，丸山的声音却又止住了他。

“那个......”

村上回过头看他。

“信酱觉得......Alpha就应该和Omega在一起吗？”

这算是什么问题。  
就像是有人问你是不是只能用钥匙去开锁一样。

“我觉得啊——”  
他朝丸山走近了半步，只消稍稍抬起一点视线就能和他对视上。

“人应该和自己喜欢的人一起。”

原本犹豫着而躲避开他眼神的丸山，猛地看向他。

“当然啦，我觉得这个世界会有Alpha、Beta和Omega肯定是有它的道理的。Alpha和Omega之间特别容易吸引彼此也是事实。”

“我啊， 以后想娶个温柔体贴的Omega，不用长得太漂亮也行，家世不用太好也行，能笑着在家里等我回家就可以了。”

“可是maru的话，我觉得你可以不用想这么多哦。Beta也好，Omega也好，若是两个人真心喜欢，那就够了。”  
他隐隐感觉自己猜到了丸山今天这么反常的原因。

在世人眼中看来，Alpha和Omega，Beta和Beta，这是理所当然的组合。  
理所当然，却也不是绝对。  
人活着一辈子，当然是顺应自己的心意而活更好。

他温柔地凝视着对方，希望对方能因为他的话会变得轻松一点。  
然而映进村上的双眼里，是稍微低下来，显得有几分寂寞的丸山的侧脸。  
寂寞得让人有些难受。

就像是——  
找不到回家的路的孩子。

“yoko。”

“嗯？”横山刚洗完澡，头发没有完全擦干，毛巾就被随意地搭在乳白的颈后。寝室里有小型冰箱，他从里面拿了一盒牛奶出来。  
产自北海道的牛奶，乳味既香滑又浓厚。在学校的小卖部也是十分受欢迎的。

“yoko有喜欢的人吗？”  
因为紧张而没能好好吞咽下去的牛奶似乎钻错了管子，去了通往鼻腔的路径。横山不得不用手牢牢捂住嘴巴，生怕剩余的喷洒出来弄脏地板。  
木地板打扫起来很麻烦的，更何况，要知道他的舍友还是个洁癖。横山可不想在洗完澡的夜晚和他来一场友好的切磋。

他边咳嗽边艰难地反问出：“为什么突然问这个”。

以乐观积极著称的村上罕见地叹了口气，导致横山不得不用看见妖怪一般的眼神瞪向他。虽然如果真的有妖怪横山才不会这么惊讶。

“今天不是有Omega的比赛嘛，”村上视线低垂，仿佛在回忆思考什么，右手握着的笔不知觉地一晃一晃，“yoko你就没看上哪个吗，之前也从来没有听你提起过。”

横山撅起嘴巴吸了一大口牛奶后，把纸盒子放在了桌上。

“能在这学校待着的，肯定是优秀的人。”

“对吧对吧！”村上睁大眼睛，连忙巴巴地响应。

“可是啊，优秀的人和喜欢的人——”

说到优秀的人和喜欢的人时，横山在面前分别竖起了左手和右手的食指。村上定定地盯着他两根指头，还不忘小狗似地积极点头表示了解。

“这二者之间，并不是对等的吧。”

两根手指并在一块，倾斜地交错，形成了一个叉挡在了横山的面前。浅色的两只眼睛正从那上方钻出来注视村上。

但对方很显然没有注意到他的目光。他也没有说话，只是若有所思地望着这个交叉。

“果然，maru那家伙是喜欢上哪个beta了吧！”  
半晌的安静后，村上皱着眉一脸结案陈词的法官似的大叫。

聪明如横山一瞬间就明白了村上问的这个问题并不是真的想打听自己喜欢的人。虽然早就猜到，但是他的心里还是蓦然黯淡几分。

“……maru跟你说了什么？”

“他问我Alpha是不是就应该和Omega在一起。”

“然后你肯定告诉他人应该要遵循自己的内心，和自己喜欢的人在一起就好了对吧？”横山飞快地替他说出了他答案。

村上张大的嘴巴动了动，很快变成了笑的形状：“……你怎么知道的。”

横山撇过头，小声嘟囔了句什么。村上没有听清楚问他说了什么，横山立马应了句“没什么”，明摆不想告诉他。  
但村上有个优点，就是不会死缠烂打。他又把话题重新拉回到丸山身上：“怎么办，这类型的问题我不太擅长啊。”

横山顿了顿，很顺口接过去：“……不擅长那就别管啊……”

他对村上从以前开始就如此过分关注丸山颇有怨词，毕竟他本人从来没有得到过这种待遇。以前那会村上还会对着他撒着不会在其他人面前撒的娇，来到杰尼斯之后却像是一夜之间长大了一般，成为不会依靠别人的男子汉。  
横山虽然没有说过，但其实对此倍感寂寞。

“再说了，感情这种事，外人也不好随便插手吧。每个人有每个人的处理方式，maru也不是小孩了，还是让他自己慢慢想通比较好。”  
想了想，横山还是添了句听上去比较正当的籍口。

村上一脸看上去还想说点什么：“你又不是不知道maru他……”可后面的半截话却消失了。  
眼珠子缓缓地左右漂浮，吐出来的话很显然和先前想说的不一样。

“……你说的对，maru也不是小孩子了……”  
浸了几分落寞的话，淡淡地漫在忽然沉寂下来的房间里。

丸山从以前就是个感情纤细心思敏感的孩子。当初村上认识他的时候，他甚至都还没有现在这么活泼，每每遇到闹心事只会悄悄一个人跑到一边去胡思乱想。后来还是村上跟在他身边，一次又一次，慢慢引导，丸山才渐渐放得开了。

可是从前再如何那也是从前的事了.  
不管是ALPHA也好，BETA也好，OMEGA也好。丸山长大了，分化了。  
他会成长起来，成为一个强大的ALPHA。

他不该管那么多。

村上打定主意后，心情豁然开朗。

第二天的丸山也和从前没什么两样，该装傻的时候吐槽，该吐槽的时候装傻，逗得大家不亦乐乎。村上虽然觉得有些许微妙，却又说不出个所以然。  
随着日子渐去，他也慢慢淡忘了这事。

约莫一个多月后，他们坐在教室中上基础课。

村上正正襟危坐地听国语老师讲授古典文学的美妙之处。学生中不乏有如他一般专心听课的，也有撑着脑袋自我放空思想的。

然后若夏季惊雷一般，一阵铃声大作。  
某位老师急迫的声音透过广播传达到每一位师生耳中——

“紧急通知，紧急通知。请各班老师马上组织各班全体学生前往体育馆，以上。”

不明所以的学生们列队准备离开课室，熙熙攘攘的人群小声低语揣测发生了什么。

村上特意让其他同学先走，好去找坐在教室中后排的丸山。隔着桌桌椅椅眼看他和大家一起走了，不由得加快脚步。才刚踏出后门却发现丸山像是知道他会过来一般，慢慢吞吞地排在了队伍的末尾。

两人会合才跟着人流往前走。

“你说到底发生什么事了？”丸山附耳细声问。

村上摇摇头，随即远远地望见隔壁班队伍里鹤立鸡群的大仓。大仓应该是见到他了，冲这边一笑，隔壁个子略矮的估计是横山。村上看不清，但那白得发光的额头除了他也很难会是他人。横山举了举手，示意自己也是平安的。

村上也不管他们看不看得见，龇起牙就对他们笑了笑。

快要走到楼梯口时，列队不知道为什么慢了下来。在他们看不见的地方好像有突发状况。那骚动仿佛浪潮一般，从远处渐渐向村上这边涌过来。

在他还来不及思考任何事物的时候，先有反应的是身体。

不知道何时开始，空气中充斥着不知从何而来的异样香味。  
不安，兴奋，烦躁。

老师不得不高声吼叫禁止任何人离开这里擅自行动。

周围的学生们议论纷纷的声音更大了，其中有人甚至明显地亢奋起来，张望的双目发亮，宛如嗅到猎物气息的野兽。个别学生开始试图离开不惜动用武力，势单力薄的老师几乎忙不过来，幸好还有神志清明的学生上前帮忙，

广播没有说明的情况，现在在场的学生们都清楚是怎么回事了。

肯定是OMEGA发情了。这种OMEGA在ALPHA区域发情的事情并不常发生，也不知道学校的管理到底除了什么纰漏才会这样。  
尽管ALPHA学生日常有展开针对训练，对OMEGA的信息素有一定的抵抗能力，但是——

这味道，似乎还不止一两个。  
复数的气味渗入他们四周，空气变得和糖浆一样甜甜黏黏。连村上这般自诩自控力极佳的学生也有几分心旌神荡。

村上喉头不自觉咽了一口唾液，正蹙眉这么想到，不由得转过头去提醒只上过一次的训练课的丸山：“maru……”

他哑然地瞪大眼睛。

那双年轻的眼睛中居然可以容纳如此之多的情绪。

渴望，忍耐，痛苦……

明亮得如同灼热的烈火一般要烧起来，村上在一瞬间甚至觉得他在生气。

村上下意识地向他伸出手，不料丸山为了避开他的手竟猛然地向后退去一大步。

他皱起眉，换上戒备的表情，正要往前一步。结果丸山又犹如碰见洪水猛兽一样，疾速倒退，结果砰的一声撞到了墙上。

“……你……别过来……”  
这句话几乎是咬牙切齿地说出口。

丸山这电光石火的一眼，不知为何，他却是看得异常地清楚。还不待他细想这话，下一秒丸山就如同愤怒的野兽一般朝着人流方向反方向冲了出去。

村上反应也是十分迅速，只楞了一下，在其他人还没回过神来时当即落一句“我去追他”，便也箭一样追着丸山而去。

他的爆发力极佳，丸山却胜在耐力强。眼看和丸山之间渐渐拉开的距离，村上自知是再也捉不住他了，只得勉力保持两人之间的距离不要太长。  
幸好ALPHA的体力都不是假的，就这么追了一时半会他还受得住。不过同时也证明了，丸山能跑得比他更远。

疾速前进的丸山回头看他一眼，又说：“别过来！”  
他的气息笨重，俨然受信息素影响严重。可是听他说话却又是清醒的。

村上没法像他那样在长跑中还能游刃有余地搭话，只得在心中苦笑一声，脚下却没有丝毫松懈。

丸山瞥了他一眼，收回目光。

村上觉得很是莫名其妙，只觉得奔跑中的风一直吹过来让他眼睛泛酸十分不适。  
又突然想起那个被丸山喜欢上的，不知道长什么样子的BETA。若是他在这样的情况和一个不喜欢的人……

按丸山的性格，大概会痛苦一辈子吧。  
不管如何，他都会竭尽全力，不让丸山有任何行差踏错。

年轻的ALPHA眼神愈发坚定，全神贯注地追随着前面的身影。

因为逆着人流而去，穿过一开始去体育馆的大队伍后，他们就没碰到过什么人。村上分神看了眼四周，发现他们是朝着教学楼背后的方向也就是学校北侧跑的。

他们沿着西面的分隔ALPHA和OMEGA的墙奔跑，果然，没多久就看见了北面尽头处的铁丝网和那间用来搁置长期不用或者难以处置的器材、物资的第三仓库。

丸山的身影闪进了铁网和仓库间的那条小道，村上紧张地跟上去生怕跟丢了。

可是在他刚拐弯的瞬间，却被袭击了。  
肚子上挨了结结实实的一腿，因为太快了加上自身的惯性，村上毫无防备居然被踹得撞在墙上，脑袋也狠狠磕了一下。

可能流血了，也可能只是肿了。  
他蹙眉，眯着眼，没有喊痛。前胸贴膝盖弓着身子差点直不起来，他忍痛捂住腹部正要站起来，丸山也来到他面前，一拳又要过来。

没时间躲了，他下意识用双臂摆出一个防御姿势挡在身前。这次没之前那一脚重，却也让村上的手臂疼得发烫。

丸山一把揪住他的衣领，又要下手。村上这回倒是迅速反应过来了，抬脚发狠就往丸山的腹部踹去。对方往旁边闪身，却还是被踢到了腰侧。

村上顾不得突突发疼的后脑勺，立马退后几步摆出个架势，死死盯着丸山。他厉声吼了一声丸山的名字：“maru！清醒一下！”

发情中得不到纾解的ALPHA和发情中得不到纾解的OMEGA都是一样的痛苦。村上能理解陷入癫狂的学弟——  
大概是ALPHA的天性驱使着丸山攻击他这个阻碍交配的敌人。

丸山捂着痛处，阴沉不定地看着他。  
这表情倒是很有ALPHA发情中被打断的模样。

没听过有这样的。教科书上明明写的是进入发情期的ALPHA会循着OMEGA的信息素找到人，然后交配。

“你冷静点，我带你去保健室，那里有药，你会好起来的。”

他冀望着丸山能回复清醒。

可对方只是直直地盯着他，紧紧抿住的嘴唇和渗入了黄昏的眼睛掺和着几分难以言喻的情绪。  
那张不动声色的脸庞忽然迸裂出痛苦。

他用手掩住自己的脸，摇摇头说：“不会好起来的。”

丸山缓缓地放下手，昏黄的光线扭曲了他眼角的两滴泪珠。

“我不会好起来了，信酱。”  
这个纤细而敏感的学弟，声音听起来既痛苦，又难过。  
被柔软的暮色包裹的脸上，却是和声音截然不同的倔强。

像是下定某种决定的坚不可摧。

村上原本全副戒备的心又崩塌了，表情软了下来。

“maru……”

只是他还未开口，对方就扑了过来。村上全身的肌肉瞬间绷紧。他苦口婆心地劝说，可丸山丝毫不为所动。

几次对招后，村上的脑海里暂时什么都没有了，只是全心全意地迎战。

最开始还惦记着使用上平时的对战技巧，打到后来全是完全像是两只野兽在打架斗殴了。  
村上真发起狠来几乎很难有人能抵挡。不过他耐力没有丸山好，跑了那么长一段路程连休息都没有时间，又在腹部和头部各自挨了十分毒辣的一下。

ALPHA的肉体再强大，头颅的构造还是和其他人一样。吃了个大亏的村上在脑子嗡嗡蜂鸣声中勉力战斗，居然被丸山渐渐占了上风。

全身都在散发着痛意的他，到后来变得只能被动防守。这次他正要挡住丸山的勾拳，没想到竟是对方假动作。丸山抓住他的手，从腋下绕了个弯一瞬间就站在背后。

这一次才是左钩拳，真真实实地打在了臀中肌上。  
他甚至能清清楚楚地感受到丸山拳头上曲起地每一个骨节，都仿佛雕刻一样落上去。

几滴豆大的汗水滑落，他咬着牙根踉跄向前走了几步。  
丸山仿佛咬紧猎物的野兽，从后方紧追不舍。

膝盖一疼，不由自主弯下，原是丸山又补了一脚，紧接着他就被按在了地上。

丸山右手掐住他的脖子，左手按住他的左手。一条腿跪压在他身上，顶在脊骨处的膝盖如同一座大山沉甸甸。

两人都在粗粗地喘气，村上的自然更盛。他右边脸贴着没有被阳光洗礼到石板地，冰冷却也无法浇灭怒火。地板之间的夹缝中有生命力顽强的野草拔长开来几乎要刺到他的眼睛，这让他更加生气。

村上早就忘了自己追过来的目的，ALPHA那和天一样高的好胜心和自尊心驱使他去赢得这场胜负。

他仿佛野兽一样拼命挣扎，身上的丸山虽有些许被带动，却还是无法被撼动的。也许在丸山的眼中看来，村上倒更像是一条砧板上的鱼。  
生命力顽强，但也无法阻止被宰割的命运。

意识到这一点，村上突然停歇了扭动，好比一台电量耗尽的机器。

“你到底要发什么疯！？”他努力扭转脑袋，却还是无法瞪视丸山一眼。

丸山松开了桎梏他的那只手，不知道在做什么，发出刷刷的声音。随后连掐在颈后的手也撤回。  
村上还以为事情有转机，正要高兴，丸山却又把他两只手拉到身后。手腕间被布料圈起来，才意识到，他是要将他绑起来。

丸山的速度很快，几乎不给他有反抗的间隙。罢了，丸山俯身贴近他耳边。

“发情中的ALPHA要干什么，优等生的信酱不会不知道吧，嗯？”  
句末那句反问的嗯从他喉咙钻出来，跟之前OMEGA的信息素一样腻人。可又是与之截然不同的甜，不一样的黏。

没听说过有发情的ALPHA要找ALPHA发泄的。  
简直荒天下之大谬。

热乎乎的气息悉数洒落，村上听见他所说，这话竟比那骄阳似的气息还要沸腾。他的耳根子一下子仿佛被烧开的水泼过一般滚烫得不行。一张脸更是憋得通红通红，简直媲美添了火的灯笼。

“maru——！！”他高声地吼叫，毫不压抑自己的愤懑。

“你敢——”  
不知道是反问抑或是质问。

在他还没说完的时候，丸山就已经用行动回答——他将被捆绑的村上稍稍翻过来，双手探过来就要解他的裤头。

他急得很，双腿和青蛙似的乱瞪，又不断用臀部、背部蹭着地面挪移。竭尽全力抬高惯用的右腿，击中了丸山的背部。丸山疼得一弯腰，压制他的力量登时轻了一些。

仅凭这一点便够了。村上抓紧机会，一个翻身，借着膝盖和前脚掌的力量一蹬，便从丸山那里逃脱出来。

双手被绑在身后让他跑得有几分别扭，也想不出之后要怎么向大家解释自己这幅衣衫不整的模样。即便如此，他还是尽力地向前跑。他望着在夕阳照耀下的那堵长长的石墙，心中充满了希望。

但是丸山比他更快。  
他只来得跑出两步，落日的光芒甚至都还没碰到他的鼻尖。绑着他两手的领带遽然收紧，他脚下不稳直直地摔在地上。

这次肯定流血了。额角和左脸颊生出火辣辣的痛意，特别是额头的伤，有液体从中冒出来，小溪流一样缓慢地滑落下来。

出乎意料的，丸山居然没有压上来。  
“起来。”  
言简意赅。

丸山何曾用过如此生冷的语气对他说过话。  
更何况还是这般高高在上的命令。

没有人动。他沉默地继续以这种狼狈的姿势趴在地上。

ALPHA的天性可没有臣服这一项。

取而代之的是手上的力量，丸山用力地提起他手间的领带，即使是想赖在地上和他唱反调的村上也不可能无视背在身后即将要被拉得两臂脱臼的双手。他只得顺着他的力道站起来。

结果是被粗暴地推到铁丝网上。刚刚的伤口被磕到了，他不得不移开目光，把脸转过去右边看着这条在第三仓库背后，不被阳光眷顾的阴冷小道。

丸山动手弄他脖子上已经被扯得几乎成了死结的领带。村上不知道他还要做什么，心里兀自暗暗想到这是个好机会，只要用力往丸山的膝盖或是腿上哪里狠踹一脚，谅他一时不会也追不上来。

不过显然丸山对他太了解，他才刚想到还未付诸行动，丸山便往前迈一步，一条腿卡进他两腿间顺便抵住他右腿膝盖处。  
两个身子紧紧贴着，村上能清晰地感觉到丸山裤裆里那个肿胀得让人难以忽略的家伙。

在他腆愧着红脸张口叫骂的同时，丸山勒紧了他脖子上原本应该用来装饰打扮的领带。

丸山这神经病该不会其实是想勒死自己吧，村上胡思乱想着。不过丸山当然没有这个打算，他将“绳套”稍稍松开，领带的一头绕进铁丝网再穿出来。

丸山手猛一收紧，脖子上忽然勒紧村上不得不踮起脚尖，这才得以逃过被吊死。

“你这家伙脑袋有病是吗！”

听到他的呵斥丸山居然仿佛挺高兴，满意地一笑，将领带在同一个网格里又绕了一圈，这才打了个结。

村上忽然明白了他的意图。丸山哪里是脑袋有毛病，这天底下没人比他更聪明了。  
这是在压制他的两条腿，唯一自由的腿若是攻击丸山，除非他能同时以一只踮高的脚为中心站稳。

其实他对于丸山要对他做的事情并没有多大实感。

在他心中，这个认识许久的学弟，这个和自己性别一样的ALPHA怎么可能会对自己犯下这种不可原谅的罪。

他始终不愿意相信，直到丸山的手从被松开的裤头里解放出来的衣服下摆钻进来，覆在他的皮肤之上。

村上慌了。

在他的叫骂声中，宽大的手掌从背部缓慢地抚向身前。  
刚刚的打斗定是造成许多伤，有些地方仅仅轻抚都能引起骤然的疼痛。他的肌肤忍不住一阵一阵颤栗。  
他不愿意承认颤栗的原因是除了伤口被触碰之外的任何理由。

之后左手也伸了进来，两只手仿佛蛇一样竞相游走。它们路过他的肚脐时，还特意用长了薄茧的指腹在凹陷处的边缘轻轻打圈。

他觉得有些痒，却完全没有笑意，只是粗粗地抽了一口气。

一只手又从肚脐悄悄往下，包裹住他裆部后，突然稍微加重力道地揉搓起来。  
村上吓了一大跳，前脚掌不稳，后跟几乎就要踩下来。

他咬住嘴唇，像是为了抵抗什么一样在能活动的范围之内低下头，用脑袋顶抵着铁丝网。却正好看见丸山的另一只手潜进他的内裤，直接动手。

那是暧昧不清的感觉。

ALPHA、OMEGA并非只有在发情期才会想交配。即便是在平时，他们也会有正常的生理需求。

丸山的手和自己的不一样。  
能包裹的程度不一样。  
热度不一样。  
动作不一样。  
轻重不一样。  
就连摩擦着性器的指纹，他都分辨出其中的不一样。  
就像这两者带给他的快感都是迥异那般的不一样。

高潮的一瞬间被拉长得仿佛受刑一般漫长，又像是眨眼间那般须臾。  
他睁开恍惚中闭上的眼睛，双目中只能看见沾满丸山手中的那片白茫茫。

射精后的村上进入了松懈状态。  
正如螳螂捕雀的那瞬间——黄蝉也在后方虎视眈眈。

丸山在整个过程中一瞬不眨地凝视着他，牢牢地，不错眼地。见他一副餍足的模样，问道：“怎样，信酱觉得舒服吗？”

村上觉得自己尚在射精余韵中的脸庞更加烫了。他吞了口口水，偏过头，目光越过自己的肩膀和丸山对视。  
他冷声回道：“怎么，你没用过飞机杯吗？”

丸山安静地迎上他的目光，下一秒便麻利地将他裤子连带内裤一起扯下来。这平时并不觉得有多重的衣物掉落后，竟让他两腿颤了颤。

也不知道是冷的还是累的，抑或说他怕了。

然后，身后传来了丸山解皮带的声音。  
金属扣子清脆地咣咣响了几下，火热的身子重新贴上来。

丸山一手抓住他肩头附近的铁丝网，曾经和他一起在校园祭同台弹奏贝斯的修长手指扣住金属网格。

动弹不得的村上只得用嘴巴表达自己的抗拒，可是丸山哪里会理会他。

右手伸过来，温柔地贴在村上的额头。

“这样一直顶着铁网，很痛吧？”

另一只手抓住他肩头附近的铁丝网，曾经和他一起在校园祭同台弹奏贝斯的修长手指扣住金属网格。

“待会可能会有些痛，所以——”

在他说“就这样吧”的时候，那堪称怪物的阳茎就这样插进了他没有任何准备的后庭。

ALPHA从来是去侵犯，去占有的那一方。  
像这样子自己的领域被侵犯，简直是不可饶恕的。

身体像是要被狂风吹裂一般。  
ALPHA破碎的骄傲和他的泪水一起从漂亮的下垂眼流出来。

他破口大骂，甚至绷紧全身的肌肉试图用臀部夹断入侵的凶器。

“优等生的信酱，还是处女之身吧。”  
丸山皱着眉，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，两个脑袋亲亲密密地挨在一块。左手毫不客气地又开始搓弄他刚发泄过一次的性器。

村上打了个颤，身子又软了。

“又紧又热的，难道优等生连这里都要比别人优秀？”  
丸山猝不及防抽出来，又狠狠一口气地插到底。

村上腿一晃，几乎只有骨头的膝盖弯下去，抵在铁网上又是生疼。  
背后的双手在他持续挣扎中似乎被勒得越来越紧，现在已经没什么感觉了。

每每他骂一句，丸山就要这样抽插一次，顺便再报以一句羞辱村上的淫言秽语。  
他渐渐骂不动了，声音越来越小，变得越来越含糊。丸山肿胀得快要增大一倍的阳具便满意地待在里面，温温吞吞地研磨。

他竭力昂起脖子，拼着一股要杀了丸山的狠劲一口咬住那只温柔隔开他和铁网的手。他咬得那么用力，虎牙甚至扎穿了丸山的皮肤。小股鲜血流出来，有些顺着牙齿淌进了村上的嘴巴。

铁锈味并不好闻，可是反击的愉悦却让他拾回了些许自尊的残渣。  
丸山也不阻止他，像是打了你一巴掌所以要给点糖你吃一样。想到这一点，村上下口更狠了，大有要就此和丸山玉石俱焚的狠厉。

连夕阳都缓缓走开，夜色越来越近。

此时两人都已经不怎么说话。ALPHA在发情期中精力极其旺盛，刚刚丸山已经射过两回了，可是没一会又会勃起，开始新一轮的性交。

村上觉得自己整个身体都仿佛不属于自已一般，四分五裂地痛。他真的希望自己能索性晕过去，偏偏ALPHA的体力好得惊人，虽然不像丸山那样有发情期的效果加乘，却注定他不会错过这场漫长的侵犯。

丸山似乎觉得他情况不太好，大发慈悲地替他解开了脖子和手上的桎梏。

领带才刚落地，他便旋身，就要一拳挥去。  
可是手臂只是小幅度地抬了抬，他更是因为双腿长时间只靠脚尖支撑，受不住这力道，整个人一下子摔跌在地上。

“……信酱真的是，优秀的ALPHA啊，就算这种情况也不忘挥动拳头。”  
丸山居高临下地俯视他，语气平平淡淡，讲不清到底是真情实意的夸奖抑或是嗤之以鼻的讽刺。

“……如果……”  
丸山忽然住了口。

村上挣扎着坐起来，后背靠在铁丝网，并不厚实的背部被挤出一个个几何形。  
他抬起头，虽然看上去很狼狈，可是此刻脸上的神情又回到那个光彩动人站在讲台前作为学生代表演讲的精英ALPHA。

丸山蹲下来，两双眼睛几乎是平行的。  
村上看着丸山那张脸从微暗中渐渐浮现，清晰。

学弟英俊的脸庞似乎有些阴晴不定，从下颌到嘴唇的线条都是紧绷的。

村上艰难地竖起两腿，宛如僵尸似的僵硬地将双手放在上面。  
他一声不作地凝视着丸山，忽而眨眨眼，发出一声轻笑。

“我不会原谅你的，maru。”

他微微垂首，却很快又抬起来，坚定地看着几乎可以算是他从小认识的学弟。

“绝对不会。”

丸山垂眸，好一会才迟疑地伸出手。却又像是触电一样猛地仿佛要收回来。  
可只顿了一下，那只手却又是缓慢地探了出去。

他虚曲着五指，几根手指的指背以一种几乎碰不着距离轻轻地摩挲着村上的大腿内侧。  
因为长时间裸露在外，肌肤冷得和金属一样。

他小幅度地在同一个地方反复摩挲了好几个来回。  
两者的温度终于慢慢重叠起来。

“不原谅就不原谅吧。”

手指停住之际，那只手改为按在他的大腿，另一只手举起来抚住他的脸庞。  
丸山抬头冲村上露出一个微笑。

“我啊，大概脑子真的有什么问题。”

“曾经懊悔过无数次自己为什么不是分化成omega。”

“明明是alpha却会喜欢上alpha。”

村上一愣：“……为什……”  
他的学长对他的话很是震惊，难以置信就那么明晃晃地挂在脸上。

“明明是Alpha，被O诱发出发情期却只想对Alpha的你下手。”

“我大概早在什么时候就已经坏掉了吧。”

丸山继续平静地述说。

“我也想过，alpha就alpha吧，待在信酱你的身边，努力对你好，说不定有一天你也会喜欢身为alpha的我。”

“但是啊——”  
丸山忽然哽咽了一下，声音变得酸涩起来。

“Alpha的我会喜欢Alpha的你，可是Alpha的你却只会喜欢Omega。”

他痛苦地发出质问：“明明警告过你，为什么还要跟过来？”  
村上沉默了，连脸上的表情也收敛下来。

在这片陌声中，丸山的情绪也渐渐趋向平静。

“不原谅我也没关系。”

丸山忽而重复道，他欺身靠近，两人鼻尖几乎抵着鼻尖。

“信酱你可以用一辈子的时间来恨我。”

他轻声又说了一次——

“记住，要一辈子。”

然后在村上讶然瞪大眼睛的时候，丸山的嘴唇贴上了他的嘴唇。

有血残留的味道。  
那是他们的第一个吻。

——全文 终——


End file.
